Red Sand
by TwistedChildreness
Summary: This is a very bad twisty turny spin on the show....oh yes there will be blood RandR
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins in a small sandy town in California, Playa Linda.

My name is Amethyst people call me Amy. I am here to tell you a tale, a story not many would believe…but then where does the story come from I wonder?

"Aunt Ava." Nikki lie on the floor, the telephone in her right hand, a steak knife in her left. Blood trickled down her forehead from the open wound in her skull. The pain was greater than anything she had ever felt.

"Aunt Ava! Where are you?" Her aunt lay in the living room, among broken furniture and blood.

"Nikki….call…the…police…" her voice was shaky and barely audible, but Nikki heard it, only because everything else in the house was utterly silent.

"I can't…Ava…there is no dial tone….she must of cut the lines." Nikki looked up at the ceiling, her head pounding with agony. "I don't know where Bradin is…or…Jay"

Ava tried to turn her head so she could see Nikki in the kitchen, but the wound on her shoulder bled objection.

"Do you think she'll come back…to check us?" Ava whispered.

"Maybe…" Nikki said softly, fear flooding her voice.

"We have to find someway…to get help. Maybe you could go and get Cameron?" Nikki's eyes began to burn as she thought what Cameron might be doing now, out with friends, or watching a movie, surfing the net, unaware that she was sprawled on the kitchen floor aching and bleeding.

"Ava, what if he isn't there? I just don't know…If I could…I'm in so much pain."

Ava sighed and inhaled sharply as she lifted her upper half off of the floor.

"I have to get to the police, or someone…We'll die if we sit here…"

"I know." Nikki breathed.

"Hey, Nik…" Ava said trying to sound hopeful "We'll make it out. I promise you."

Nikki began to cry loudly, as she too lifted herself off of the floor.

"I hope you are right."

Bradin was on the beach, his stomach was gashed deep, and his hands were covered in the blood from the wound.

He had no idea where anyone else was or the condition they were in. The last he saw of his sister and his aunt was when he was at the house, just before he and Amy left.

He was so sure something wasn't quiet right that night, and now laying on the sand he was sure his feelings were correct.

No matter what happened, or if the rest of his family was safe or not, Bradin would always blame himself for what happened he was the one that introduced Amy to his family, he was the one who fell for her so willingly.

He was stupid, he knew she was dangerous.

He shouldn't have even been with her tonight, not after what happened a couple of days ago.

"She needs help." He remembered telling his aunt at dinner last night.

His eyes filled with sadness, remembering the times when he and his brother and sister would watch movies with his aunt, and Johnny, and Jay, and even Erika…

He missed Erika very much, he should have never let her go.

If she was still in Playa Linda, this never would have happened, if he hadn't got into that fight with her then she would probably be on this beach with him holding him and whispering things into his ear.

Now the only thing in his ear was sand.

In his mind thoughts and memories swirled fast, some blending together making them not even visible.

He was sure he was dying because all his memories were flashing before him, even as far back as when he was seven years old living in Kansas, still with his mother and his father…he would be seeing them soon…they would all be a family again, if what he thought had happened truly did. Derrick, Nikki, Ava…all of them, so unaware of what a monster Amy was.

It was all his fault.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean Bradin?" Erika tapped her fingers noiselessly on the counter, the shop was closing and Bradin waited to speak until the last costumer was out of the doors.

"I mean, that…I don't know if things are going to work out." He said softly not meeting her gaze.

"I don't know…what you are talking about, things have been fine…well obviously not I guess. But at least I thought." She looked at him hoping to get some clue as to what she did wrong.

"That's just it Erika…you don't think. You and Jay have been spending a lot of time together…and this is not the first time you"- Erika exploded voice rising to extreme limits at his words "You're right Bradin this isn't the first time. It's not the first time _you _have screwed yourself out of love because you are so god damn insecure."

Erika grabbed her purse of the counter and threw the strap over her shoulder carelessly. It slipped down to her forearm as she walked hurriedly out of the surf shop door, not even locking it, leaving Bradin by himself his mouth agape.

He slumped on the floor next to the counter and sighed.

He never thought he would lose Erika again, but…maybe she was right.

Every time it seemed to be really, REALLY good for them, he found something that she was doing wrong.

Was he subconsciously destroying their relationship? Was he just not ready for the strong committed partnership that Erika wanted?

Clearly there was something that they disagreed on, but the one thing that Bradin did agree with Erika on is that he screwed himself out of love.

Erika blared heavy rock music as she drove past the large stone sign that read "You are now leaving Playa Linda" She had to hold herself back from turning around

'He is just going to keep doing this to you' she thought 'He has to fix himself before we can ever move on.'

She wished her thoughts weren't accurate but they were. Their relationship was in Bradin's hands. Unfortunately his hands were throwing it out the window.

But she couldn't let that continue unless she wanted to be miserable forever.

It was her choice now, to move on, to do everything she could to get over him. And she would. She had to.

"Hey, Bradin…?" Aunt Ava said with a sweet sincere concern in her voice. "Is there something you want to talk about? Is it…Erika?" Bradin didn't look up from his plate, he just moved the potatoes around his plate in silence.

Ava took a slow sip of her water and smiled at Derrick. Derrick took this as his cue to exit the table. "I get it." He said trudging across the patio and shutting the door after he went inside. Nikki looked up from her plate just in time to see Aunt Ava nod her head towards the door. "Me? You want me to leave?" Nikki shook her head and took her plate and cup inside with her. The door clicked closed and left Ava and Bradin at the table eating. The clinking of silverware was the only sound for a few minutes before Ava spoke up. "Hey, you can talk to me; you're not too old for that Bradin…" She said with a soft chuckle. "I'm here for you." Bradin looked at her with a doubtful glare, and resumed eating.

"You know…sometimes…when you think it's really bad you just have to think, that it can't get any worse. It only gets better…" Bradin stood up and walked inside, never looking back. Ava sighed heavily and gathered the remaining plates and cups and took them inside. With Johnny on away on business, as well as Susanna, and Jay out with his buddies, Ava felt completely alone; which she was. Nikki had picked up the phone and was lost in a conversation with Cameron. Derrick fell asleep watching T.V. and Bradin wasn't seen nor heard after dinner. Ava sat eating chocolate ice cream and listening to her old records till she too fell asleep with the melting tub still in her lap.


End file.
